love struck
by shadowdolls
Summary: Toushiro has been injected with a love potion and the first person he sees will be the person he would fall in love with but there's like an on and off switch. Read the story to know who and what makes the potion on or off haha i know sucky summary
1. injection

_K I know I'm not yet done with lost memories but well I wanted to add this as well haha as the summary said Toushiro's in a love spell that can go on and off but this is the first chapter so well no romance yet just wait for the second chapterand you'll know who he falls inlove with. but it's obvious already isn't it ^^ haha well here ya go_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

**Love struck**

"Hhhmm my experiment has been completed. Hihihi I wonder who I could test it on?" the 12th squad captain thought out loud while chuckling evilly. He was holding a liquid like substance that had the colour of purple in it and had an intoxicating aroma that may attract anyone who smells it.

As usual after finishing an experiment in his laboratory Mayuri would want to test it out on a subject or as he call them his 'guinea pig'. He was just about to find someone outside his laboratory who can be his test subject when Toushiro dropped by the lab of the 12th squad captain.

"Hey the chief captain is calling for you." said the white haired shinigami looking seirous and emotionless as always. Thinking how troublesome it may be to find a guinea pig he has asked the little taichou.

"Hey Hitsugaya-taichou what do you think. Do you wanna try this?" said the 12th squad captain to the child prodigy while holding up the purplish liquid that was in his hand.

"Tch I don't want to be your guinea pig Mayuri. Find someone else." the little captain said turning away to leave the room. Hoping he could escape from the room. _'Damit why did I have to be here at this time.' _ He thought to himself obviously worried that he might be made a guinea pig by the evil captain.

As he recalled last time his other test subjects has ended up going crazy or embarrassing themselves and he obviously didn't want that and tried to escape.

But before Toushiro could even leave, Mayuri has already put the strange liquid into an injection and injected the liquid inside Toushiro's body making him feel dizzy and out of breath.

"What the hell......" Toushiro shouted, but before he finished he felt himself slowly drifting into an unconscious mind collapsing at the floor.

Some of the 12 squad subordinates heard the crash when Toushiro fell and hurried into the room. "What happened taichou?" a woman from the 12th squad asked with a worried tone. "Oh our little shinigami has just fallen asleep. May you take him to his room?" Mayuri said heading back to his computer.

"hai taichou." said the squadrants to their taichou leaving the laboratory. _'Let us see the effects now shall we'_ the 12th squad taichou thought planting an evil grin upon his face.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_so that was the first chapter i know it's not that nice but oh well hehe i really just wanna make story's_


	2. effects

Nya! chapter 2 is finally done. *sigh* I don't think I was much creative in this chapter becasue I was in class. It was hard to concentrate but then

I wanted to hurry up and make a new chapter so that you guys don't have to wait super duper long (even if you already had).

**

* * *

**

**Love struck**

As Toushiro woke up later that day, he felt his head hurt like hell. "Ugh, what the fucking hell happened..... last I remembered I was in the 12th squad laboratory or something?" he said to himself trying to regain his memories. Apparently he was in his room and wasn't wearing his haori or his shinigami outfit when he woke up, he was only wearing a white robe and was laid down on his futon.

As he tried hard to recall what has happened in the 12th squad' laboratory his confused teal orbed eyes change into narrowed ones with anger and at the same time irritation.

"Damit, Mayuri injected me with something didn't he." he said as he remembering the mad scientist inject a weird looking substance in his body that made him loose consciousness.

He didn't exactly remember every detail of what happened and that made him very eager to find out.

'_Tch I better find that guy fast and get him to explain what has happened to me.' _he told himself as he stood up from his position, determined to know what had just happened. _'Maybe I should at least change first.' _he said to himself looking down at what he was wearing.

As he was changing into a proper outfit and orange haired teen was running around Seireitei looking for a certain red headed fukutaichou.

"Hey teme you here?!" he yelled as he opened a certain room he has never actually seen or been before. The orange haired shinigami instantly blush a dark shade of red as he saw the teal eyed prodigy. The little taichou's bare chest was completely exposed for Ichigo to see and mesmerize.

You see Ichigo isn't straight but neither was he gay. He was bi which means he likes both female and male and to prove it he had liked Renji and Rukia.

And now ever since he lost interest in them, he felt for the past few weeks that he was strangely attracted to the little taichou. He didn't know what attracted him the most. Was it his teal orb eye that resembles a clean sea that may wash away any evil? Or was it his white colored hair that looked like snow which created an image of innocence and purity? Maybe it could also be his small but cute figure that makes him seem younger than he is. Or his unbelievable strength that gained him respect from others. Actually it could possibly be everything.

But one thing is for sure, the hazelnut eyed teen couldn't take the little taichou's image of his mind, the beauty of the prodigy and how delicious his lips may seem keep flashing through his head.

"Ah Kuroaski what are you doing here?" asked the 10th squad taichou as he finished wearing his attire.

"Well....um....you see...... have you seen Renji?" Ichigo stuttered trying to hide the blush that formed in his face by looking at the other direction. "Renji well....." Toushiro started but suddenly he had a feeling that made him unable to continue.

His heart beat suddenly began beating fast and he weirdly felt very attracted to the teen standing in front of him.

Well actually he was already attracted to the substitute shinigami a long time ago. And before he could control his urge of wanting the strawberry but now he felt different. He couldn't help but feel as thought he badly wants the strawberry now. He wanted to pull the shinigami closer to him and kiss him passionately.

He clenched his chest tightly with both his arms not wanting the feeling he was experiencing. Suddenly he fell to his knees and lowered his head down facing the floor. He felt a jolt of pain ran through his whole body as he shut his eyes close and bit his bottom lip to keep in a scream that would want to come out.

"Hey Toushiro what's wrong?!" the strawberry practically yelled as he saw the little taichou falling to his knees. He ran towards the ice wielder and put his hand on Toushiro's shoulder to try and shake him so he may be able to speak.

But before he could do that the little shinigami called out his name(well more like whisper).

"Hey Ichigo...." the teal eyes shinigami said, head still lowered down.

'_Wait did he just call me by my first name?' _the tanned skinned shinigami thought while asking him; "um yeah?"

The little figure that was in front of him had finally lifted his head up. His teal orbed eyes change into crimson red.

"Wow kid, what happened to you eyes!" he ask in shock as he saw the sudden change of colour in his little friend's baby blue's (means blue eyes or whatever. It really is look it up.)

"Kiss me Ichigo." the ice wielder said with half lustful eyes.

Before Ichigo could even response Toushiro has already closed the gap between their lips. He put his hands around Ichigo's neck and pulled their bodies closer by each second.

* * *

Hey guys you remebered what I said about me doing this in class. yeah well I almsot failed in a quiz because of it (since well didn't actually listen

to my teach) so hope you R&R hhmmm cause well I think I deserve to know how you guys feel. and oh yeah you can flame me.


	3. effects 2

Nya well here's da next preview. *sigh* shit my mom is so annoying I think I'm gonna get band this week for using the comp. sorry guys I might

not update soon. And seriously pure hatred is inside me that is so directed to my mom and dad. there horrible religous cretures. no offense with

the religous thing.

* * *

_Before Ichigo could even response Toushiro has already closed the gap between their lips. He put his hands around Ichigo's neck and pulled their bodies closer by each second._

**Love Struck**

'_What the freakin hell! What am I doing to Kurosaki?!' _Toushiro thought as he kissed the strawberry unwillingly. _'Ugh how can I stop!?' _he continued as his uncontrolled body pulled Ichigo's figure closer to him. Even if the little ice master wanted to stop, he couldn't deny that he liked what he was doing. Tasting the strawberry for the first time was the greatest experience had ever had.

Ichigo, who didn't know about Toushiro's condition, was shocked and wanted to cut off the contact between them until the flavour of Toushiro's sweet and delicious lips captivated him and thus making him respond to the kiss of the little taichou.

The orange haired teen kissed the prodigy back, wrapping both his arms on Toushiro's slim waist and pulling the little taichou closer to him as well.

As he pulled their bodies closer, their lips were pressed harder together releasing a soft moan from Toushiro's mouth. The little taichou's soft moan was like sweet music to the substitute shinigami's ear and that had made him fall in-love with Shiro-chan even more (if that was even possible).

A few seconds later the orange haired teen felt the ice wielder asking for entrance in his mouth. A little surprised, he gladly let Toushiro enter and explore his untouched lips. He felt pleasure as the white haired child licked every area in his mouth, not leaving any spot untouched.

While Toushiro was exploring the strawberry's mouth, the strawberry couldn't help but release a soft moan and pull the snow haired taichou closer to his embrace.

As he did that the uncontrolled body of the ice wielder gained courage from him and its hand slipped inside his shinigami outfit. He felt Toushiro stroking the strawberry's chest up and down making the strawberry moan louder than he did before.

'_Ugh what the fuck am I doing?!' _Toushiro thought as he unintentionally continued stoking Ichigo's chest with his hand. _'Tch I seriously need to find a way to stop myself before this getsout of hand.' _But before he could think further, he felt Ichigo's lips parting from his and his own hand being removed from inside Ichigo's shinigami outfit.

"What's the problem my strawberry?" Toushiro asked with half lidded seductive eyes.

'_What the FUCK! Stop trying to seduce him stupid.' _He told himself.

"Are you really Toushiro?" the orange haired teen asked the white haired prodigy.

The high school shinigami was slightly doubting that the boy in front of him was his Shiro-chan. First of all he didn't think that Toushiro would just do that. And secondly the eyes of the little kid in front of him. The eyes of the shinigami has turned crimson red despite of the teal eyes he had just seen a few minutes ago.

"Why do you doubt I-CHI-GO" said the prodigy leaning closer to Ichigo stopping only a few inches away from Ichigo's lips.

"Well...um...It's just that...." Ichigo stuttered as he can't actually say anything.

'_Ask him moron'_ Ichigo told himself as he took a deep breath. "Do you actually like me Toushiro?" Ichigo asked a little nervous.

He wanted to know if Toushiro like him genuinely or if he just wanted to well kiss him (or even make out with him), even thought that's totally out of character for Toushiro.

'_Wait a second...Why is Kurosaki asking me this? Does he ....like me?' _Toushiro thought as his inner self blush. _"Tch I shouldn't think too much..... I mean I might ask the same question when someone just kissed me randomly........I think'_

"Well what if I say I do my-little-strawberry." Toushiro said unintentionally. _'Ugh take that back stupid' _Toushiro thought slightly panicking.

"Well if that's so...." Ichigo said with a soft voice. "then..." he couldn't continue his words for he saw a troubled look in Toushiro' face. "Hey what's wrong Toushiro?!" Ichigo shouted as he fell from his position.

The little prodigy was breathing really hard and unsteady. His eyes were shut and his hand was clenched on his chest like before. "Hey Toushiro could you hear me.....hey!" Ichigo said with panic in his voice.

"I better bring you to Unohana-san" he continued even if he knew Toushiro wouldn't actually respond.

The strawberry carried Toushiro bridal style to the 4th squads area. When they got there, Toushiro's breathing has steadied a bit but his eyes were still shut closed and his body was shaking.

"What's the problem Kurosaki?" The healer asked looking at the troubled looking ice wielder. "Well I don't know but Toushiro suddenly collapsed after we...." Kurosaki said blushing as he remembered what had happen earlier.

"After what Kurosaki-kun?" Unohana asked with curiosity. "Well....um..... after we talked." Kurosaki said trying hard not to be suspicious.

"Well then take him to that room. I'll treat him there". The healer said pointing at her left side.

"Hai." Kurosaki obediently followed and placed the little ice master in one of the bed. "Arigatou Kurosaki-san, now please step outside for a while. We are going to see what is wrong with our little taichou and we can not be crowded." Unohana said as she was preparing the things she needed.

"Hai Unohana-san, please tell me afterwards what's wrong with him."

"No problem Kurosaki." And with that Ichigo stepped outside waiting for Unohana.

* * *

K guys done. Give me credit pls. cmon I also did this in a class and luckily I didn't fail the quiz ^^ math is easy for me. hahaha well gtg to do some

projects so just R&R pls. ty^^


	4. waking up

_he everyone it's finally done. and I have learned a lesson from doing this story....**do not type with long nails** you'll easily get tired._

**

* * *

Love struck**

An hour has already passed and Ichigo was yet to receive a report about Toushiro's condition. He was still waiting outside the door of Toushiro's current room. As he waited his mind was in a slight panic.

'_Shit what am I going to do, let alone say to him when he wakes up......why'd he do that in the first place anyway?_' he thought as he recalled the memories of what had happened and as frustration was taking over him.

He was panicking a lot and his head was starting to hurt. He didn't have a clue on what to do, luckily before his head exploded from panic and frustration his worries were temporarily cut short by the loud voice of Matsumoto

"Hey Ichigo I heard Hitsugaya-taichou was here. What's wrong with him? Matsumoto shouted, her deep concern visible in her face and voice.

"Well I don't actually know yet. Unohana-san hasn't come out of the examining room." He answered obviously as much worried as Matsumoto.

But his face didn't only show worry, his eyes had a glint of confusion in them and he looked like he was suffering in his thoughts.

Matsumoto noticing these, she had the urge to ask her friend what is wrong so she could comfort him.

"Hey Kurosaki what's the problem?" she asked sitting at the available seat bedside her ornage haired friend.

Ichigo looked at his blond friend and was considering telling her. With much thought he decided he will tell her because he needed any kind of help right now.

"Hey Rangiku-san you know I'm bi right?"

"Well yeah you told me last month.

"And also you know I like your taichou right?"

"Of course you told me about that two weeks ago."

"You don't have to elaborate when I told you those you know(-__-)." He said slightyly irritated.

"hihihi sorry just wanted some fun.(^^)" she replied slightly chuckling.

"*sigh* whatever so well before Toushiro got well under his current condition, I was with him and......" as Ichigo explained the whole story of what happened between him and Hitsugaya, Matsumoto's eyes widened and her mouth slightly gapped.

"MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS?! TAICHOU KISSED YOU AND EVEN TRIED TO FUCK YOU!" Matsumoto yelled loudly.

Ichigo automatically put his hand to cover Matsumoto's mout and looked around if anyone was there.

Gladly there wasn't so he relaxed a bit and took his hand off Matsumoto's mouth.

"You didn't have to shout Rangiku-san." Ichigo complained as he double checked his surroundings.

"Gomen Kurosaki-kun. I was totally caught off guard with that story. I didn't think taichou could be that.....bold and um perverted?"

'_Hey neither did I' _Ichigo thought to himself

"Hey just a sec Kurosaki-kun. Did um taichou seem different like um a change of looks while he did...you know that?" Matsumoto asked curiously.

"Well his teal eyes did change into crimson ones when the incident happened."

"Matsumoto's eyes widened as she has recalled something that seems related to the event that happened between the two shinigamis/

"Hey you ok Rangiku-san?" Ichigo asked shaking his hand up and down in front of Matsumoto's face.

A jolt of surprise ran through Ichigo's body as Matsumoto suddenly grabbed his hand out of nowhere and gave him a wide smile.

"Hey I think I know what happened to taichou!!!" she said as she smiled excitedly.

"Um then what happened?" Ichigo asked hesitationg a bit. K he had to admit Matsumoto looks crazy.

"Well there's this rumor I heard......"

Her voice was cut off by the sound of a door opening. Unohana-san stepped outside the door and called out for Kurosaki and Matsumoto as well.

"So do you have a clue to what had happened to Toushiro Unohana-san."

"Well I do have a hunch but let us just talk about it inside since our little taichou is asking the same question." She said as she gestured the 2 shinigami's to come in.

As they entered obviously the first person they saw was the ice weilder. "Ah hey Toushiro, you ok?" Ichigo asked with a lot of worry.

Toushiro just bowed he's head hiding the slight blush with his bangs that was forming in his face.

"Waahhh taichou why did you stay away from the office too long! Now there's a pile of paper work in you desk just waiting for you and I'm seiruos. You need to get healed fast to clean up the place." Matsumoto said as she tightly hugged her taichou.

Suddenly the blush on his face that was trying to be visibly shown disappeared and immediately was replaced by a vein popping out from his head when he heard the words: pile of paper work.

"Matsumoto....." he said angrily being surrounded by a dark aura around him.

"Eeeeekkk!!!" Matsumoto yelped as she saw the killing intent of her taichou.

She quickly hid behind the substitute shinigami's back and held Ichigo tight as she pulled him closer to her.

The aura around the little captain darkened more as he saw the actions of his fukutaichou.

'_Tch let go of him Matsumoto.' _Toushiro thought wanting to say it out loud but because of his pride he couldn't

Ichigo noticed the dark aura surrounding Toushiro and it sent shivers down his spine.

'_Why is Toushiro in such a bad mood?' _Ichigo thought as he sweatdrop and smiled awkwardly at the sight.

"Please calm down everyone so I could tell you what I have examined." they all heard Unohana say.

Toushiro stopped glaring at his fukutaichou and Ichigo (but still in a bad mood) and payed attention to the healer.

"Fine Unohana san. So why am I here anyway?" he asked as he slightly relaxed

"Thank you Unohana-san you're a life saver!" the two shinigami's whispered as they saw the stiff taichou lighten up.

"I heard that!" and with that said the two noisy shinigami's quickly closed their mouths shut.

* * *

_hey so guys pls review_

_and yeah guys I need your opinion.... you see if I ever am gonna finish this I was thinking of makin another 2 stories problem is I dont know if I _

_should do it on bleach charachters (ichi hitsu) or naruto (naru sasu)_

_so here are the sotires about _

_1) 2 freinds lived in an orphanage before and well other one left. a few years later they meet again at highschool and they fall inlove like before._

_2) a person stole from a high rank person and punishment was he was going to serve for that person for the rest of his life_

_so guys what do you think what story should be bleach and what should be naruto pls help me_


	5. 50 explanation

**Hey guys I'm having omakes now and I tell you der not dat badso pls read ty ^^**

**Omake**

**Ichigo: Hey what's your problem hime-kun?**

**Hime kun: *sigh* we stinking lost out basket ball game because of stupid fashonistas. God and we had a chace to win!!!!! I HATE THEM!!!**

**Ichigo: wow it's da first time I seen you this mad**

**Hime kun: tch and you might see me like this for a long time *sigh***

**Toushiro: yo Ichigo, Yo Hime kun**

**Ichigo: Yo Toushiro**

**Hime kun: *no response***

**Toushiro: Who put a stick on her ass**

**Ichigo: she lost a b ball game because of the fashonistas in her skool and I dont think she's coming back with us for a long time.  
**

**Toushiro: Ooohhh then she doesnt wanna hear da news?**

**Hime kun: *slightly perks up* What news?**

**Toushiro: We have a new movie. Called 'Fade to Black'**

**Hime kun: *totaly perks up* SERIUOSLY!!!! COOL!!!! HAHA THEN BYE BYE SEE YOU LATER I GOTTA WATCH NOW  
**

**

* * *

Love struck**

**Chapter 5**

"Ok everyone, so Hitsugaya-taichou's condition isn't that bad…well at least his condition doesn't show much signs of physical injury, but there was this substance we found in his body that we think may temporarily shut down taichou's mind." Unohana explained to the 3 shinigamis that were inside the room.

"Hey what do you mean shut down taichou's mind Unohana taichou?" Matsumoto asked wanting to learn more.

"Well let's juast say there may be times when taichou's horomones may control his body. He will not have the ability to stop his movements at all." The 4th divistion captain explained in a little bit more detail.

"Ooohh so does that mean… I don't know…like…Hitsugaya-taichou might kiss or maybe even sexually _harrass _anybody unwillingly?" the blondie asked putting her index finger on her chin while looking at the pouting strawberry.

"Well I'm not particularly sure about that but I think I may be sure whoever injected that mixture to our little taichou here knows everything there is about the situation." Unohana said as she looked at the little captain.

"So Hitsugaya-taichou may you tell us who has injected this love poition inside you body?"

"If I remember correctyly it was Mayuri-taichou who inserted that thing inside of me." The teal eyed shinigami said as irritation of the memory of the recent event that has happened popped into his head.

"Hmmm is that so… then it is best that we should ask the 12th divisiont captain himself." The healer concluded as she got up and headed for the door.

"I am going to look for Kurotsuchi-taichou for now ok?" Unohana added as she slid open the brown wooden door.

"Ah I'll go with yo…."

"Iie Hitsugaya-taichou, you must stay here for the meantime so that you can rest."

"But…"

"No buts taichou, Unohana-taichou's right. Since you look like you're still tired stay here and rest k?" the ginger haired shinigami said as she puts her finger on the ice wielder's lips to stop him from talking.

"And oh yeah, Ichigo, stay here and watch my Hitsugaya-taichou would ya?" she added as she winked at the strawberry.

"Wait Rangiku-san!" "Wait Matsumoto!" the 2 shinigamis said in unison

But before they could speak further the 10th squad fukutaichou had disappeared.

'_*Gulp* what should I do?' _ both of them thought as an awkward silence between them filled the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile the fukutaichou of the ice wielder was smiling happily and chuckling inwardly.

"Why do you seem so happy Matsumoto-san?" the raven haired taichou asked in curiosity.

"Well Unohana-taichou, I got a big hunch that we are going to find something interesting in that room when we go back." The icy blue eyed shinigami said merrily.

"Hmm is that so Matsumoto?"

"Hai, Hai! Ne we should hurry and find Kurotsuchi-taichou now shouldn't we?!" she said as she skipped along the hallway of the 4th division's area.

"Hihi yes you are right." Unohana replied kindly as a small chuckle escape her mouth.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

'_*sigh* I should at least start a conversation right?' _They both thought together again.

"Ah hey Kurosaki…" "Ah hey Toushiro…"

**…. **

"You go first" "You go first"

**…. **

"No you should" "No you should"

**…. **

"*Sigh*" "*Sigh*"

**…. **

A small smile both appeared on their faces and the 2 teens chuckled silently as they spoke at the same time.

"So were you going to say something to me Kurosaki-kun?" Toushiro asked, his adorable smile still visible on his face.

"U-um….w-well…" he stuttered while a slight blush crept on his face.

Toushiro just looked at him questionably as he smirked inwardly, thinking how cute the strawberry was while he's blushing. He thought about how the would have to make the strawberry blush as his tongue lavishes the shinigami's sweet tasting mouth, as his fingers enter the tight hole of the orange haired teen and also as the both moan (hhmmm maybe more like shout?) each others name when they reach their climax.

Ichigo Closed his eyes and took a deep breath

"HeyTouhsirodoyourememberwhathadhappenedthisafternoon?" Ichigo asked rather quickly making Toushiro snap back to reality.

"h-huh can you repeat what you said Kurosaki, you were going too fast." The ice wielder said as he tried to hide the blush that was slowly forming in his face.

"Um…well…. D-did you remember what happened this afternoon?" Ichigo said clearer as he scratch his cheek and blush a slight shade of pink.

'_Shit I knew he was gonna ask sooner or later.' _The prince of snow thought as the blush he was trying to hide revealed itself.

'_oh crap don't tell me Toushiro actually remembers.'_Ichigo thought seeing the blush on Toushiro's face.

"S-sorry Kurosaki but I don't think I remember anything."

'_Tch it's more like I _**_wish_**_I don't remember anything.' _Toushiro thought, biting his lower lip to suppress the growl that wanted to escape from his mouth.

The substitute shinigami sighed in relief believing the lie of the child prodigy.

"Well good thing you don't remember." Ichigo mumbled under his breath enough for Toushiro _not _to hear.

"Hey Toushiro since you don't remember anything why are you blushing?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Um…. was there something that happened earlier that would've possibly made me blush? And f.y.i. I'm not blushing my face is simply red." Toushiro said acting like he doesn't know anything.

"Ah n-no hehe never mind what I said but well I'm still curious to why your face is red." "

I-I just don't feel that well alright?" Toushiro said as the ice prodigy looked away to hide his crimson red face.

'_God! Why won't I damn fucking stop blushing!' _he thought furiously to himself.

As Toushiro kept telling himself to stop blushing, Ichigo grabbed the back of Toushiro's head and pulled him a little closer.

"Ah Kurosaki what are you…." But before he could continue, Ichigo placed his left hand on Toushiro's head to check his temperature and told him to shut up.

"hhmm you're kinda cold Toushiro."

"Tch well of course I do, I am just a soul and I am also the wielder of the _strongest_ ice Zanpaktou in soul society. How can I _not_ be cold." He told Ichigo his blush darkening (if that was even possible.)

"hehe you're right Toushiro, I almost forgot about that" the hazelnut eyed shinigami said, his hands still placed on Toushiro's head.

"But….Kurosaki-kun…your hand seems awfully warmer that I expected….It feels so nice, comfortable and unusually relaxing. I kinda like it." Toushiro said as he placed his hand on top of the strawberry's, closed his eyes and let a small smile escape on his lips, his blush calming down a little.

Ichigo was plain surprised on seeing the actions of the ice prodigy.

'_I-I didn't know Toushiro could actually smile like that, let alone say something like that. Maybe he really is sick.' _ Ichigo thought as his eyed widen and a crimson red blush appeared on his tan-colored cheeks.

Just then, Toushiro, realizing his actions, quickly pulled away from the strawberry's hand and moved back. A jolt of pain was felt by the winter prodigy as his head hit the hard solid wall from backing up too much.

"Crap that hurts!" Toushiro _practically_ yelled as he rubbed the back of his head to ease out the pain he was feeling.

"Hey Toushiro you ok?" the strawberry asked in a worried tone. "

Tch it's Hitsugaya-taichou to you and obviously I'm…." before he could continue what he was about to say, he felt the bed he was sitting on slightly move rockingly at the weight that the substitute shinigami was applying as he crawled over to the white haired prodigy.

"Ah hey Kuro…."

"Just let me check your head ok?"

The orange haired shinigami said as he grabbed Toushiro's head and slightly push it down so that he may get a better view to check if the ice master has any injury.

"So where does it hurt?" Ichigo asked with concern in his voice.

"Ah..well…I really don't feel that much…nn." A jolt of pain was felt (again) by the little prodigy as Ichigo slightly pressed a portion in the back of the prodigy's head.

"As you were saying?" Ichigo said, smirking as he touched the same spot again making Toushiro slightly yelp in pain the 2nd time.

"Sheesh Kurosaki! Fucking stop that or else I'l....l"

"hihihi. Hai, hai Toushiro." Ichigo said as he removed his hand from Toushiro's head and placed it on the bed to gain more support for his body. "

I told you it's Hitsugaya-taichou to you."

"Yeah, yeah. So want me to get you an ice pack?" Ichigo offered as he slightly bumped his forehead to the chibi captain's.

"*Sigh* Sure why not."

The 2 shinigami teens' conversation was suddenly interrupted by the door of the room opening. When Toushiro and Ichigo looked at whoever entered the room, they saw a slightly wide eyed Unohana, a gaping Matsumoto and a grinning Mayuri.

"Hmmm what an interesting sight to see." said the 12th division captain.

"I-it's not what it looks like." Ichigo stuttered while quickly getting off the white haired prodigy.

"What the hell Ichigo! I told you to take care of taichou not molest him!"

"B-but it's not…"

"I didn't know that Kurosaki-san was that kind of person." Unohana said a small frown on her face.

"I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE!!!!" Ichigo yelled

"*sigh* I think I'm getting my own ice pack." Toushiro said as he stood up and started his way to the door.

**Omake **

**Toushiro: -___- You do realize that I stuttered too much right? **

**Hime kun: Obviously I did. Haha I can imagine you stuttering and nya you look so Kawaii!!! ^^ **

**Toushiro: *shakes head* God you're stinking annoying **

**Ichigo: Hey don't be mean to Hime-kun, c'mon she's only 13 and *cups Toushiro's chin* She's right you know, you look totally cute when you stutter Shiro-chan **

**Toushiro: *smirks* and you look cute when you blush my straw-ber-ry. *Kisses Ichigo in the lips while wrapping his hands around his neck* Hime-kun: Oh God my eyes! They burn!!! Don't fucking flirt in front of me! **

**Ichigo: *stops kissing Toushiro* I thought you like yaoi?**

** Hime-kun: I do but this is a normal reaction for me. C'mon I am only 13. **

**Toushiro: Young people really aren't innocent now a days are they.**

** Hime-kun: Nya Toushi-kun you are so right *glomps on Toushiro* **

**Toushiro: Ugh get the hell off me. I am so getting out of here! *stomps away* **

**Ichigo: Better go follow him **

**Hime-kun: nya going with you Ichi-kun! Oh yeah, guys, Not sure when's the next update so just wait for a while and review ok? ^^ **

**'****Hime kun' 'neko yaoi' signing out**


	6. why are you here Kurosaki?

**Toushiro: ...you got a long omake there...**

**Hime kun: I know but eh who cares**

**Toushiro: ...you really are a lazy brat**

**Hime kun: Whatever. Oh yeah people though this is a long chapter please dont get lazy and read the whole thing ok? it's only 2,324+ words oh yeah and leave a comment too ^^. And just saying read this when you have a lot of time XD  
**

**Toushiro: ...seriuosly this is so long...**

**Hime kun: Whatever... hhmmm where's Ichigo?  
**

**

* * *

Love struck**

**Chapter 6**

"For the 20th time Rangiku-san, it wasn't what it looked like. I was only checking if Toushiro had gotten an injury from bumping on the wall." Ichigo explained to the doubting ginger haired fukutaichou.

"Are you sure that's the truth Ichigo?" Matsumoto asked wanting to tease the strawberry but also a little unconvinced by his words.

"Just believe him Matsumoto, you're giving me a headache." Toushiro said, rubbing his temple with his right hand while the other was holding the ice pack in his head. They'd been rambling on and on about the 'scene' that Matsumoto saw when she entered the room and it was giving the little taichou a major headache.

Finally getting a little tired Matsumoto finally told the strawberry that she believed him.

"*sigh* Fine, fine I believe you already….but taichou…why'd you hit you're head on the wall anywayz?"

"Don't ask." The winter prodigy quickly responded, looking away from Matsumoto to hide a small blush that took its place on his cheeks.

"Pardon me Hitsugaya-taichou but do you still want to know what had happened to you because if not I'm a busy man so I'd be leave…."

"Mate(me: means wait) Kurotsuchi-taichou. Please stay and tell us what had happened to our little taichou here." Unohana-san said.

"Unohana-taichou please stop calling me little taichou." The ice wielder said as he sighed at the nickname.

Suddenly a big evil smile was seen on Mayuri's face that made everyone have a slight shiver run through their spine.

"Well I'm sure all of you, by now, knows that there is a love potion inside Hitsugaya-taichou's body right?"

Everybody just nodded and let the mad scientist continue his explanation.

"But I'm sure you have no idea how it works." He continued.

"Well obviously, that's why we called you here." Ichigo mumbled earning a glare from the 12th squad captain.

"Ahem as I was saying, Hitsugaya-taichou can fall in love with anyone….."

"Wait as in anyone?" Rangiku Matsumoto asked.

"Yes anyone… he will fall in love with the first person he sees whether it is a guy or a girl. His body would also experience lust….."

"Wait what kind of lust?" the strawberry asked.

"Obviously the sexual kind of lust……" Mayuri said answering the question of the strawberry.

"Oooohhhh" both the orange haired shinigami said, satisfied with the answers the golden brown eyed taichou.

"For God's sake let me finish explaining!" The scientist practically irritably yelled at the 2 shinigami as a vein pooped out his head.

"Yes sir!" both of them stiffly said.

"K well as I said, Hitsugaya-taichou's body would experience lust thus causing his body to unconsciously do things like sexually harass the first person he sees, right taichou?" the blue haired taichou said as he looked at the little captain.

Toushiro flinched as all eyes were now directed on him. He had no idea what to say. He hated lying so much that he wanted to avoid doing it as much as possible but obviously he had no courage to tell the truth. He was very much in a state of panic but luckily a certain orange haired teen got the attention of the other shinigamis, thus eyes were now strayed away from him.

"Hey why are you asking Toushiro, Mayuri?"

"What do you mean Kurosaki?" the make up daily user asked.

"Well Toushiro said earlier that he didn't remember anything. Right Shiro-chan?"

Happy that a simple yes would be enough for the shinigamis in the room to believe his words, he calmly answered the substitute shinigami.

"Yeah… and its Hitsugaya-taichou to you!"

"That's strange I didn't program the love potion to make the victim loose their memory but oh well we still have another witness here in this room right Kurosaki Ichigo?"

With that said all eyes were now directed to the peach skinned strawberry.

"U-um w-well…." Ichigo stuttered.

"So I was right, you were the one who Hitsugaya-taichou first saw when he woke up in his room weren't you Kurosaki." Mayuri said as another wicked smile appeared on his face.

"W-well I guess." Ichigo said as he looked away from the staring eyes.

"The shall you explain what happened when taichou here saw you?" he continued

"Well….*gulp*"

After a moment of silence, Ichigo knew he couldn't keep the event a secret anymore so he blurted out, in a little detail, what had happened between him and Toushiro when the ice prodigy was under the potion.

Soon everyone made different reactions. Matsumoto started giggling from the very start, Unohana was staring at the orange haired teen with wide eyes, Mayuri was creepishly smiling as he found the story interesting and Toushiro was simply blushing a dark shade of red.

"Mate Kurosaki. Why didn't you fucking stop me from the start?!" Toushiro asked loudly, irritation in his voice.

"U-um……w-well….I um…." the hazel nut eyed shinigami stuttered.

'_Oh crap what should I say?!' _Ichigo thought as panic ran through his head.

Just before Ichigo might have collapsed from nervous breakdown Matsumoto started laughing hard on her seat.

"Hahahaha….I c-cant believe you Hitsugaya taichou….y-you actually had the nerve to _rape _Ichigo….hahaha" Matsumoto shouted in between laughter as her eyes started to tear up because of laughing too hard.

"Urusai Matsumoto or I'll give you twice the paperwork you have now!" Toushiro shouted as he blushed harder.

"Pfft…I-it's hard taichou…hihihi……I-I just can't believe you…." The blue eyed shinigami couldn't even finish her sentence as she started laughing loudly again.

"Matsumoto continue laughing and I'll freeze you to death." Toushiro threatened as he began unsheathing his sword to warn Rangiku-san he wasn't joking.

As the words of the turquoise eyed taichou process in the orange haired shinigami's mind, Matsumoto slightly flinched and instantly stopped laughing.

"Excuse me Kurotsuchi-taichou but we found that this love potion you injected on our little taichou here is still inside his body but…. It seems he's totally fine. Why is that?" Unohana Retsu asked in curiously.

Everybody quickly looked and awaited for Mayuri's answer for the 4th division captain had a good question.

"Well my love potion wasn't meant to last forever, maybe only 5 minutes or so, and then he'd turn back to normal. But he could turn to love struck mode again at a certain event."

"What certain _event _Ma-yu-ri?" The small taichou asked irritably.

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Why you…." Toushiro said furiously, standing on the bed, unsheathing his sword as a vein popped out from his head.

"Tsk, tsk taichou. I wouldn't think of killing the one and only person who could make the antidote for your sickness." The researcher said evily as he grinned.

"Tch" was the only response Toushiro had for what Mayuri said.

"Hey Mayuri could you make the antidote for Toushiro now?"

"And why should I do that Kurosaki?" Mayuri asked raising and eyebrow.

"Well first, I don't think Toushiro could hold back his killing intent for you if you don't make an antidote soon." The strawberry said as he pointed at the obviously furious prince of snow who was glaring at the mad scientist.

"An second I don't think the old man would actually let you go away with this easily if he found out about Toushiro's condition."

"It's Hitsugaya taichou to you Kurosaki-kun!"

"Yeah, yeah sheesh you never give up."

"hhmm which old man are you actually speaking about Kurosaki?" Mayuri asked.

"Soutaichou"

A moment of silence was again felt inside the room.

"Hmmm you have a good point Kurosaki. Maybe I would start making an antidote now." the sadistic cruel shinigami said as he headed for the door.

"Expect the antidote by 5 days ok?" he added.

"Does it really take that long to make an antidote?" Matsumoto curiously asked.

"Well I guess. Now that I'm done explaining I must leave you to produce the antidote." and with that said the 12th division captain left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Outside just behind the door, the mad scientist was silently laughing to himself.

"Kukukuku actually it would only take a day for me to finish the antidote but I would want to see the effects of my experiment." He whispered to himself as he headed for his laboratory.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"5 more days until this _thing _is cured." Toushiro sadly stated as he hit his head on the wall beside him continuously. He mumbled cusses under his breath and evil plans that he was thinking of doing to the mad scientist after he gets the antidote.

"Hey Toushiro you shouldn't do that. Your brain cells might decrease." the orange haired teen said worriedly.

"Oh Ichigo, I'm sure taichou has a million brain cells to spare." Matsumoto said happily.

"Urusai Matsumoto." Toushiro said as he finally stopped hitting his head on the wall.

"Hey Kurosaki why are you here anyway?" the winter prodigy asked.

"What do you mean Toushiro?"

"*sigh* I told you it's Hitsugaya taichou to you. And I mean why are you here in soul society and how long will you stay?"

"Well Renji told me to come and stay here for a while, don't know why but I wasn't busy since I have my winter break already so I came. For the time he told me to stay here for 6 days so by the 7th day I'll leave." The substitute shinigami explained.

"Hmmm 6 days right….. so since it's December 14 right now, would you leave at Dec. 21?" Matsumoto asked wanting to clarify things.

"More or less, I guess"

"Hey that's after taichou's bir….." before Matsumoto could finish her sentence Toushiro quickly covered the golden haired shinigami's mouth.

"Hey let go of her Toushiro I wanna hear what she's gonna say!" Ichigo complained.

"No. I. Won't" Toushiro said still holding to the ginger haired vice captain.

"*sigh* Fine, fine." The chocolate eyed teen said as he pouted.

The little captain was surprised seeing the pouting strawberry.

'_Hmmm I never thought Ichigo looked cute when he pouted." _Lil'shiro thought as his eyes softened and he smiled inwardly

"Oh crap it's already 5:00pm! I haven't talked to Renji yet!" Ichigo shouted as he stood up from the chair he sat in.

"Well gotta go guys, see you later!" and with that the hazelnut eyed teen left thorough the wnidow.

Toushiro waited for about a min. too make sure Ichigo really left.

"*sigh* Kurosaki-kun really is troublesome." He said as he released his hand from Matsumoto's mouth.

"*gasp* I can't believe you taichou! You cut off my air for more than a minute." The blue eyed shinigami said as she gasped for air.

"I'll leave now ok Matsumoto-san, Hitsugaya-taichou." Unohana said as she stood up and headed for the door.

"Ah sure, arigatou Unohana taichou." And with that Unohana left the building.

"Hey taichou why'd you stop me from saying that Dec. 20's your birthday?" the ginger haired fukutaichou asked.

"Let's just say he doesn't need to know k Matsumoto?"

"Fine, fine captain….. hey where you going?"Rangiku Matsumoto asked as she saw her captain sand up and headed for the door.

"I'm going to my office obviously."

"You sure you're ok taichou?"

"Hai, hai. It's not like I'm in pain or anything. Now come with me Matsumoto, you got a _lot_ of paper work to do."

"I-I'm sorry taichou but I-I have something else to do so…bye!" the long haired shinigami said as she shunpoed out of the window.

"Matsumoto!" but before the 10th squad taichou couled stop her, the blue eyed shinigami has left..

"*sigh* She is dead when I find her."

**Omake**

**Toushiro: There's too much dialogs here and you got some wrong spellings and grammars.**

**Hime kun: Tch you're always complaining about something.**

**Toushiro: Whatever.**

**Hime kun: Hey Toushi-kun why didn't you tell Ichi-kun that December 20's your bir…*Toushiro covers my mouth***

**Toushiro: It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you and don't say that our loud, Ichigo might hear. And yeah why do you care anyway?**

**Hime kun: *licks Toushiro's hand***

**Toushiro: Gross! What the hell did you lick my hand for?!**

**Hime kun: You weren't letting me breath! And Ichi-kun isn't here, so don't worry. Now, duh I need to know why you didn't want to tell him because I need to write the next chappie!**

**Toushiro: Just don't write the reason why I didn't want to let him now. Easy peasy right dobe.**

**Hime kun: Meanie! I am so not a dobe.**

**Ichigo: you fighting again?**

**Hime kun: Ah hello Ichi-kun! *runs to him and bites his shoulder***

**Ichigo: *sweatdrop*….Why are you biting me…..**

**Hime kun: Nya I love biting people! I bite my friends all the time**

**Toushiro: Tch weirdo.**

**Hime kun: *bites Toushiro hard***

**Toushiro: Ouch get off me brat! You're making my shoulder bleed!**

**Hime kun: *goes behind Ichigo* Ichi-kun don't let Toushi-chan kill me.**

**Toushiro: *vein pops from head* Tou-shi-chan? *starts to unsheathe Zanpaktou.***

**Hime kun: Nya well next chap would come out surely longer than this did because of our stupid long test so please just wait. ^^**

**Toushiro: Tch, Ichigo cover that girl or so God be……**

**Hime kun: *sticks tongue out***

**Toushiro: Souten ni Zase! Hyourinmaru!**

**Hime kun: Waaahhhh!!!**

**~beep beep beep beep~**

**Ichigo:……you just stinkin froze our story maker.**

**Toushiro: Who cares just sign this thing out now.**

**Ichigo: ……*sigh* yeah yeah. But you are gonna unfreeze her later right?**

**Toushiro:…… I'll think about it.**

'**Hime kun' 'Neko yaoi' signing out.**


	7. Do you want me to continue or not

**Important note that you probably need to read or else I won't continue this story**

**Ok well I haven't receive any reviews lately so I need to know. Does anybody even want me to continue this story? Cause if not I wont. **

**If you do want me to continue just review. If I don't get at least even 1 review I'm deleting this story ok?**

**Oh yeah I'm pausing lost memories first. Why you may ask? Well it's hard to do 2 stories at the same time so please bare with me. **

**Well that's all so please review.**


	8. Chapter 7 couldn't think of a name

**Omake**

**Ichigo:....You still haven't unfrozen hime kun yet**

**Toushiro:well yeah isnt that obvious**

**Ichigo:....then how did she do this chap?**

**Toushiro:.....good point.**

**(long silence)**

**Toushiro: I'm unfreezing her now.**

**Ichigo:.......good idea......**

**Hime kun: FREE!!! I'M FUCKIN FREE AT LAST!!!!**

**Toushiro:....weirdo...so how did you do this chap?**

**Hime kun: one word. Brother. Made him type my story. I already got this ready since last week eh.  
**

* * *

"_Oh crap it's already 5:00pm! I haven't talked to Renji yet!" Ichigo shouted as he stood up from the chair he sat in._

"_Well gotta go guys, see you later!" and with that the hazelnut eyed teen left thorough the wnidow._

_Toushiro waited for about a min. too make sure Ichigo really left. _

"_*sigh* Kurosaki-kun really is troublesome." He said as he released his hand from Matsumoto's mouth._

**Love struck**

The oddly ghostly streets of Seireitei were covered by snow and darkness. The only light that shed brightness among the streets were the night sky's twinkling stars and the illuminating moon that ruled the night.

As snowflakes fell from the sky, Ichigo walked slowly in the snow covered streets as he thought about the person he loved most – Toushiro.

That slightly trailed Ichigo off his supposedly real objective, finding his red headed friend.

'_Hmmm I wonder if Toushiro's gonna be ok. I mean we still don't know when the love potion's gonna be active again do we?... Wait I shouldn't think about Toushiro, I should concentrate on finding Renji first but.......what if Toushiro sees a random shinigami next time the love potion activates. That would be seriously bad.......Ugh! Wait! God Ichigo freaking concentrate. Find Renji first and then worry about Toushiro later but.....I'm.....he…'_

"SHIT!" the strawberry cursed aloud, getting irritated by his own worries.

"Hey do you think you should cuss so loudly with no apparent reason baka? People will think you're weird." a familiar voice said behind his back _(Ichigo:tch it was more like tease than said me:get out…now!)_

Surprised Ichigo turned around to see his red headed friend Renji standing behind him, a smirk planted on his lips.

"Ah Renji, I've been looking for you since this afternoon. Where'd you been?"

"Baka, I told you to follow me when we first got here through the senkai gate."

"Tch no you didn't" he retorted

"Yes I did." Renji retorted back

"No you didn't."

"*vein pops*I freaking did stupid!"

This time Ichigo remained silent for a moment to try and remember if Renji ever told him to follow him towards god knows where. He thought real hard but nothing came up.

Finally recapping all his memories he said, "You sure you told me?"

Renji just sweat dropped. He couldn't believe his chocolate eyed friend couldn't remember him shouting on the top of his lungs to follow him.

_Flash back_

_Ichigo stepped out of the Senkai gate only to receive a tackle – that wasn't too hard to throw him out of balance – from the 6__th__ squad fukutaichou and a ruffling on his head that disheveled his hair._

"_Hey Renji get off me!" the strawberry said as he bended his knees to lower himself and escape the arm that gripped his neck._

"_haha glad you came strawberry!" the crimson headed fukutaichou said gleefully._

_The orange haired shinigami just gave a mutual smile and said, "Yeah, happy that I came here too. So anyway, why'd you tell me to come here?"_

"_Well shall we talk it over a snack?" Renji asked as he started to shunpo away._

"_Ah mate Renji…" his attention was changed form the red headed teen to a white haired reading prodigy who was walking just a few feet away from them. _

"_Hey Ichigo follow me!" Renji shouted as he started to distant away from the strawberry._

_Ichigo didn't response but instead continued staring at the 10__th__ division captain as he thought how much Toushiro looked vulnerable and defenseless right now that he could sneak up on him and possibly molest the prodigy.(me:-__-; what am i thinkin......)  
_

_But that would obviously be out of character of him so he simply pushed away his lustful thoughts and turned back to his front just to see the red haired shinigami gone._

"...._..Renji?...."_

_End of Flashback_

"*sigh* whatever strawberry, just follow me now." he demanded as he started walking and turned into a corner a few feet away from them.

"Yeah, yeah" the strawberry plainly responded as he caught up with the crimson haired eccentric shinigami.

* * *

The orange haired teen could not put words to describe the store that Abarai drag him into.

Through the door, sat in soft feathered pillows, a lot of drunken man talking and rambling with each other about how their life sucked today, yesterday and even their whole life. It seemed like some where also singing a random song the orange haired teen didn't know. "29 bottles of beer on the wall, 29 bottles of beer, you take one down drink them all, twenty nine bottled of beer on the wall."

The smell of sake was also fresh in the air even if there was countless windows open in the store.

There was no women in sight which Ichigo thought is the reason numerous men was getting drunk in that room since no one was there to nag about getting drunk.

"Um….Renji…where are we?" Ichigo asked finally gathering his normal composure back instead of staring like a goofball.

"Well Ichigo" the fukutaichou started "this is a land where men are considered free. A land where rules does not exist to bind us away from our instincts. A land where men can live their life as they want to."

Ichigo, weirded out by his best friend, sweat dropped at the statement.

"Um if this is what real men are, maybe I don't want to be one anymore."

"Haha you've got a lot to learn Ichigo. A lot to learn" Renji said as he harshly patted the strawberry's back .

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something but was cut of by a small old man who came out of nowhere that held a cigarette on his right hand.

"So usual, spot Abarai kun?" the man asked as he exhaled the smoke from his mouth.

"You know me old man." Renji replied as he stopped patting the strawberry's back.

The old man just nodded as he gestured both the shinigami teens to follow him through the crowded room.

He led them to a clean empty wooden table that had a window constructed at the wall beside it.

"K sit down boys and take your order." The old man said.

"I'll have sake as always." Renji ordered as he searched for something in his sleeves.

The man nodded and wrote his order down on a piece of paper and looked at Ichigo

"Ah no thanks, I'm not hungry." The strawberry said knowing the wrinkled face was asking if he wanted anything.

The old man just nodded once again and left the 2 shinigamis alone on the table.

"Hey so, you come here often?" Ichigo asked curiously

Renji sighed and stopped searching his sleeves for what seemed like something important.

"Well yeah, this is where I go when I'm bored or something. Ikkaku and the others also go here with me sometimes."

"Is that so....." just then the old man came back and set down a medium sized bottle and a cup in front of Renji.

Renji said thank you as the man left for the 2nd time.

"Ok, so been wondering, why am I here again?" Ichigo asked the drinking red headed shinigami.

"Aaaahh…well do you have any idea what'll happen this December 20?" Renji asked as he poured more sake in his cup.

Ichigo just looked at him questionably and waited for him to continue

"Well guess you don't know yet so I'll just say it simply…" he said as he finished half of the liquid inside the bottle.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou's birthday."

"You serious Renji!?" Ichigo asked with too much interest and reaction a normal friend would have.

Because of it, Renji confirmed that the information the ginger haired shinigami told him was correct.

_Flashback (2 weeks ago)_

"_Oi Renji wait a sec will yah?!" Matsumoto screamed across the 6__th__ squad barracks_

"_Ah hey Rangiku-san. What're you doing here?(o_O)" Renji asked_

"_You don't need to know that, what you need to know is a very important information about you're bf.(^.^"_

_Renji just raised an eyebrow and asked, "Boyfriend? You mean bout Byakuya?(o_O)"_

"_No, not boyfriend, I mean best friend and ha! I knew you were hooked up with Kuchiki-taichou."_

_Renji blushed a furious shade of red as he shouted,_

"_Tch just shut up about it Rangiku-san!........anywayz what about Ichigo(-___-)?"_

"_Ah yeah well strawberry has a new crush!(^.^)"_

"_hhmm really? Who is it?(o_O)" the red headed fukutaichou asked with interest._

"_C'mon try and guess.(^^)"_

"_Tch better not be Byakuya." Renji mumbled under his breath_

"_(-_-;)Sigh whatever. It's Hitsugaya-taichou."_

"_WHAT?!(O.O) You serious! Tch don't believe you."_

"_Why can't cha? They don't look half bad together. If you don't believe me bring Ichigo here sometime and ask him or something.(^^)"_

_End of Flashback_

Obviously Renji heeded Matsumoto's advice and asked Ichigo to come in Seireitei.

Renji gave of a smirk to the tangerine haired teen that sent small shivers run down Ichigo's spine.

"*whistles* I guess she was right. You seem to have a small crush on our little taichou." Renji teasingly said.

A small shade of pink settled itself on Ichigo's tan colored cheeks as he heard what Renji have said.

"How did you know I like….oh wait stupid question(-__-). It was obviously Rangiku-san wasn't it"

Ichigo said with and exaggerated sigh

Renji slightly chuckled and said yes.

"God that blabber mouth. Well whatever. So December 20 right?"

"Well y…"the cherry haired fukutaichou couldn't finish what he was about to say for a carrot top shinigami smacked him on the head and interrupted his speech.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier or something?! I only have 5 days left to think of a present to give to Toushiro." Ichigo said, slightly panicking.

"Tch you're lucky that I've even told you. And don't worry about the gift thing. We could ask Matsumoto and Rukia to help you with finding a present for him on the 17 or something."

"Um….. thanks… wait why Rukia? Don't tell me she…"

"Yup, told her bout it. And think she's quite happy that you got a new crush."

A vein popped in Ichigo's head as he shook his best friend's shoulders vigorously and he shouted, "Does everybody know that I _like_ Toushiro now?! And why the hell did you tell her bout that!?"

"Well everyone will if you keep shouting like that plus Rukia's you're friend she has the right to know." He said as he tried to stop Ichigo from shaking his shoulders.(Renji: and possibly breakin my neck me: sheesh u all keep interrupting.).

Ichigo noticed the eyes of many staring at them and blushed a dark shade of red. The red haired fukutaichou chuckled a little at the sight of the shinigami.

"*sigh* well whatever. Um thanks anyway for offering me your help."

"Sure, no problem, we are buddies." a small smile escaped on Ichigo's lips again as he was reminded that he had nice, fun, caring friends.

"Hey the night seems beautiful doesn't it Renji?" The carrot top randomly said as he looked outside of the window just beside them.

Renji followed Ichigo's gaze out of the window. As soon as he saw the dark yet bright night sky he unconsciously made his body relax into the wonderful comforting feeling.

"Yeah it sure is nice." The red headed fukutaichou said finally answering the strawberry.

"It's nice to sleep on a night like this right?"

"Yeah" Renji responded.

"Speaking of sleeping…where will I sleep these 6 days?"

……

An awkward silence passed by them as Renji hesitated answering.

"W-well I haven't actually thought of that part." He answered as he awkwardly laugh.

"..Say?" Ichigo asked as a vein popped on his head and as he tried to control his temper.

"Hey don't worry man I got an idea of where you could stay but…. Can you lend me some money first. I'm kinda broke and I still need to pay for this." Renji said as he ruffled his own hair.

"And I should give you because...."

"If you don't I ain't gonna tell you where you can sleep."

"*sigh* Fine but you owe me big time." The orange haired teen said as he took out a wallet from his sleeves.

"Hai, hai, I'm gonna repay you when where gonna look for a present for Hitsugaya-taichou."

* * *

"Hey Hitsugaya-taichou could you let Ichigo stay with you for the next 6 days?" Renji asked with a smile while Ichigo sent daggers at his spiky haired friend.

"Tch do you expect that Toushiro will _allow_ me to stay with him for 6 whole days." The hazel nut eyed shinigami whispered to his best friend.

"Hey it's worth a shot." Renji whispered back.

Their whispers and ramblings continued for a while but was cut offed by the prodigy's answer.

"Sure why not." Toushiro said emotionlessly.

"Seriously?!" the 2 shinigami teens asked in shock.

"If you don't wanna believe me then it's ok. Just go ask somebody else if you could…."

"Iie, iie we were both just shock that a cold, stiff captain like you would agree….."

"What- did-you-just-say-Abarai kun." Toushiro asked as a vein popped in his head.

Renji stiffened up a bit at the angry aura the winter prodigy was emitting.

"Ah hehehe nothing, nothing. I didn't say anything at all Hitsugaya-taichou. Well gotta go now you two, bye." and with that the 6th squad vice captain left.

'_He is so dead tomorrow.' _Ichigo mentally thought as he glared at the route where the 6th squad fukutaichou took his leave.

"Hey, so you comin' in or not?" Toushiro asked as he went inside his home.

"Ah, yeah, thanks." Ichigo said as he followed the winter prodigy inside the house.

"Hey you sure it's ok for me to stay with you?" Ichigo asked wanting to confirm.

"Yeah it's no problem, my house is pretty big anyway."

"Thanks Toushiro." Ichigo said with a smile.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you." he replied as he slightly blush.

After a short tour in the house, Toushiro showed Ichigo the room he will sleep in.

"Well here's the room you gonna sleep in." Toushiro said as he opened the door to a room

Ichigo whistled and said "Wow this is rather big for a bed room isn't it."

"Hn, well wake me up if you need anything. K?"

"You gonna sleep already? It's only 8:30."

"Well I need to wake up early so I need to sleep early. Plus they said I can grow taller if I sleep early." Toushiro mumbled the last sentence but Ichigo still heard the soft mutter of the little taichou.

He slightly chuckled at what the taichou said. He never knew that Toushiro would actually care that much about his height._(Ichigo:hhhmmm serisously. who knew? me:I did and for f-ing's sake dont interupt)_

"pfft….hihihi if you say so Toushiro."

"Urusai Kurosaki!"

"hihihihi fine fine. Well night Toushiro."

"*yawn* night" and with that Toushiro left Ichigo alone in his now temporary bedroom.

_'*Sigh* well I gotta admit I should thank Renji for actually daring to ask Toushiro if I could sleep here.' _

**Omake**

**Toushiro: that was a lame chapter.**

**Hime kun: I stand correct you do complain too much.**

**Toushiro: Well don't blame me if your writing sucks.**

**Hime kun: *glares***

**Toushiro:*glares***

**(They have a glarin contest until Ichigo came)**

**Ichigo:Sigh I always see you two fightin**

**Hime kung:Nya Ichi-kun. Good you're here**

**Ichigo:?**

**Hime kun: I wanna become a shinigami**

**Ichigo:.....you can't if you dont have shinigami blood running through your veins.**

**Hime kun: well can you at least try and help me**

**Ichigo: Fine fine let's go to Uruhara's shop now.**

**Hime kun: Yehey hey Toushi-kun you end this conversation k I'm goin now**

**Toushiro:but...(Hime kun slams door close)(-___-;) Sigh fine review and what not people. You could seriuosly comment badly about this because well you have to admit it sucked.**

**Hime kun:(shouts through the door) I had a stinkin writers block!**

**Toushiro: and i think she'll always have from now on(-___-)I'm sure of it  
**

**'Hime kun' 'neko yaoi' signing out  
**


	9. Day 1

**Toushiro: Hey some people told you to change the rating to M**

**Himekun: well I'm sorry bu' I won't. 1st cause I'm too lazy nd second cause I don't think I'm gonna put yaoi.....THINK**

**Toushiro: Sigh lazy much wait I thought you were suppose to be with Urahara to be a shinigami.**

**Hime kun: That question would be answered after da story bu' right now le' us continue!  
**

**

* * *

Love Struck**

"Where am I?" Ichigo asked himself as he sat up from a bed.

He looked around his surroundings trying to verify where he was, then memories came flooding back in his mind.

He remembered Renji asking Toushiro if he could stay at his house for 6 whole days. Well both of them thought that the little prodigy will refuse but miraculously Toushiro agreed.

Now he was staying in a room Toushiro told him was going to be his for the whole interval he was staying in soul society. It was only a few doors away from the prodigy's room if he remembered correctly which made him kind of happy.

A small smile settled itself on Ichigo's face as he thought of how nice it was that he got to stay in Toushiro's house the whole time he was staying at soul society.

"I think It's gonna be a fun week." Ichigo thought as he got out of bed.

**

* * *

**

When Ichigo first stepped out of his room, he smelled the scent of sweet cooking pancakes. It smelled like a good breakfast to him.

Curious as to who's the person cooking them he followed the scent into the kitchen. What the strawberry saw made him want to take a picture for permanent memories.

Toushiro was in a sky blue pyjama with little snowflakes as a printed design in them. He was also the person cooking the delicious smelling pancakes, flipping it and safely catching it the pan undistorted. The little winter captain looked totally adorable and cute. _(me: nya I can imagine Toushiro just waking up still a little sleepy and with that kind of pyjamas. Nya KAWAII!!!! Toushiro: URUSAI)_

"Hey Kurosaki you're actually awake already? It's only 6 am" Toushiro said interrupting the strawberry's thoughts.

"Ah... couldn't sleep anymore and... how'd you know I was here?" Ichigo asked as he walked closer to the white haired teen.

"Well you ain't coating your reiatsu. Does that answer your question?" Toushiro said as he flipped the pancake one more time before putting it on top of the other pancakes beside the stove_._

"Hehe, well I don't actually know how to coat my reiatsu. Sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry?" Toushiro asked as he went to the dinning table that was only a few feet away from the kitchen.

"Um...I don't know." Ichigo answered as he followed the little taichou.

"...ok..."

Toushiro laid the stack of pancakes down the table and got 2 plates, forks and knives. He also put the utensils down the table like what he did with the pancakes and sat on a chair.

"So you ain't gonna eat Kurosaki-kun?" Toushiro asked as he forked 2 pancakes from the serving plate._ (me:...ok wat's with me and pancakes)_

"Um yeah, thanks Toushiro. Didn't actually know you could cook." Ichigo said as he sat down right across the teal eyed captain, imitating the actions of the winter prodigy and got the 2 other pancakes on the serving plate.

"Well...I'm very mysterious." Toushiro said as he bit at the pancake.

Ichigo chuckled at the statement the silver haired teen said.

"Wow I can't believe you could actually make a joke too."

The snow headed prodigy just smirked and continued eating.

While they were taking in the food – which Ichigo thought tasted very yummy and a lot more delicious than a normal pancake would for some reason – Ichigo noticed Toushiro glancing at him from time to time. His turquoise eyes looking at him with a questionable look.

Finally getting a little vexatious Ichigo asked, "Ok....why do you keep staring at me?"

"I'm not staring, I'm glancing."

"Don't be all teacher like with me Toushiro. And they're both the same anyway."

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you Kurosaki."

"Just answer my question."

Toushiro put down his fork and knife as he finished eating. He placed his elbows on the table as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Are you doing something today?"

"Um, no I guess." he answered a little surprised.

"Then can you help me with something?"

With no second thought Ichigo said yes. Just thinking of spending the whole day with Toushiro made him very happy. But he would soon surely regret his decision when he finds out the _something_ Toushiro wants help with.

**

* * *

**

"Why did I say yes again?" Ichigo asked as he inserted another book inside the 10ft. bookshelf.

"Don't ask me. I only asked you if you could help me." Toushiro answered as he signed another paper.

There were about 50 piles of finished paper works beside him on his desk but that wasn't something to be happy about. It wasn't even half done. He still had to do his fukutaichou's paperwork for surely she wouldn't do it.

"Yeah well if you told me that you needed help on cleaning up your office, I wouldn't have come." Ichigo said as he sighed deeply.

"Please just stop complaining Kurosaki." Toushiro requested as he finished reading another report.

"Fine, fine." the strawberry replied with a pout.

Toushiro sighed as he saw the small frown on Ichigo's face. Maybe he shouldn't have asked Ichigo to help him; I mean he was in soul society for a vacation right? Or was he here for something else. Well no matter what the reason is, he was sure that it wasn't to help him with his chores.

The child prodigy momentarily stopped signing and reading multitude of papers and stood up, walking towards the substitute shinigami.

"Hey you don't actually have to stay here and help me Kurosaki-kun." He said as he held one of Ichigo's wrist to stop him from inserting and filing another book in the bookshelf.

"Hey no worries Toushiro. I'm ok with helping you out since I got nothing better to do. Yeah I may complain a lot but I think you should just ignore them......sometimes(.)" Ichigo replied as he warmly smiled at his little friend.

Toushiro slightly blush and quickly released his hand from Ichigo's wrist.

"Tch, if you insist and it's Hitsugaya-taichou to you." He said as he glared at the bookshelf to avoid the strawberry's eyes from seeing his pinkish cheeks.

Ichigo slightly chuckled at the prince of snow and continued to stack the books.

Toushiro was about to return to his desk when a loud cry out stopped him from his tracks.

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!!!" the ginger haired shinigami shouted as she opened the door. Behind her were a panting raven haired shinigami and a red headed fukutaichou.

"Whatever she says, don't believe her Hitsugaya-taichou!" Renji said in short breaths.

"Hey taichou drink this!" she continued as she held up a bottle of beer in front of her captain.

Ichigo just raised an eyebrow and the 2 other shinigamis – Renji and Rukia – looked more than surprised,( practically scared actually) staring wide eyed at the 10th squad fukutaichou as she grinned and held the bottle in front of her taichou's face.

Toushiro on the other hand narrowed his eyes while glaring at his fukutaichou and the beer in front of him.

"And you expect me to drink this because?" he said with a tolerating voice as he tried to control his temper but obviously failing by the looks of it. (He was already cracking his knuckles .)

The three shinigami frightfully looked at the white haired prodigy while Matsumoto kept grinning in front of her taichou.

"Well taichou Rukia and Renji said if I could make you agree to drink this bottle of beer they'll do my paperwork for a whole month." Matsumoto said pointing to the two shinigamis behind her back.

The icy captain now directed his glare at the raven and crimson haired shinigami behind his fukutaichou. The 2 got immensely scared and quickly defended themselves.

"Hi-Hitsugaya –taichou do-don't believe what she says! W-we didn't say anything like that!" Rukia defended as she hid behind his childhood friend who hid behind Ichigo.

Ichigo just sweat drop at the excuse his raven haired friend just said and also both their actions. It was an obviously noticeable lie when they stated that they didn't give the ginger haired vice captain that dare.

"And you dared her because.....?" Toushiro asked not taking his eyes from the two hiding death gods.

Renji and Rukia swallowed hard as if they were trying to push in a big round candy inside their throats.

"W-well...."they both stuttered together.

Matsumoto, impatient as she always was, answered her captain's question for her two shinigami friends.

"What they meant to say was 'Well Hitsugaya-taichou we had this crazy idea when we were bored to death. We wanted to see if you can get drunk and we're too scared to actually dare try and get you drunk so we asked your beautiful fukutaichou here to do it for us. And in exchange we're gonna do her paperwork if she gets you to at least to drink alcohol.' " the ginger haired fukutaichou happily explained as if like it were the most normal thing to tell your captain.

Ichigo, Renji and Rukia were plain awe struck. They couldn't believe how much courage Matsumoto had, and well Toushiro was already at the brink of his hidden anger.

"Ok Matsumoto, give me one good reason why I shouldn't freeze you to death right here and now." Toushiro demanded getting ready to unsheathe his dangerous Hyourinmaru (which Matsumoto think is feeble).

"Cause you love and care for me and I'm sure you'd want my paper works done already" she said as she grinned at her taichou.

Toushiro had the urge to take his Zanpakutou out now, freeze his fukutaichou and leave her be for a hundred years or so but the offer of being helped by someone with his paper works were very tempting.

"Hey Renji, Rukia, you'll really do this drunkards paperwork if I drink alcohol?" Toushiro asked wanting to confirm the ginger haired shinigami's words.

"Well n...." Rukia started but then was interrupted by Renji's soft whisper.

"Hey c'mon Rukia we might see Hitsugaya-taichou drunk. Take the chance. Also there might be a chance that if he gets drunk he'll forget about everything tha'st happening and that'll happen today."

Rukia thought about it for a moment and decided yeah why not. This could be a one in a life time chance, to see a drunken Hitsugaya I mean.

"Well yeah we'll do Matsumoto's paperwork for her Hitsugaya-taichou. But only if you drink the beer." Rukia said finally stepping out of Renji's back.

"Tch fine." The small prodigy grumbled as he took the bottle of beer from his fukutaichou's hand.

He hesitantly drank the alcoholic drink.

Renji stepped out of his hiding place this time to get a better view of the winter captain's drinking experience. He was grinning along with his other friend Matsumoto at the sight of the 10th squad captain.

'_Wow he really must have been so tired of doing the paperworks he was doing to go this far for help' _both thought. (Well actually all of them thought.)

Ichigo and Rukia gaped at the sight of the drinking captain. They didn't think the captain would actually drink something...um...inappropriate for him. They were plain speechless.

Matsumoto enjoying the image took out a camera from her sleeve and dared take a picture of her captain.

Toushiro noticing his fukutaichou's actions immediately stopped drinking and shouted,

"Matsumoto! Delete the picture!"

"Oh my god taichou. Can't believe you aren't drunk even if you drank that much." His fukutaichou commented as she giggled and put the camera back into her sleeve.

"That pic can be very useful someday." Matsumoto whispered to herself barely audible but still audible nonetheless.

Toushiro, getting irritated, was attempting to shout but the horrid pain that he suddenly felt got the better of him.

He fell on his knees and curled up in the floor. He barely noticed the 4 shinigamis coming closer to him to check if he was alright.

His whole body was in great agony. It was just like the pain he felt last time before he lost control of himself.

'_Oh no don't tell me......Shit this ain't happening!' _he thought a little terrified of what may happen next.

He bit his lips like last time to stop the scream that was forcing its way out of his mouth but it was a useless effort. The pain getting unbearable, he screamed loudly, loudly enough for the whole 10th squad barracks to hear. (but most likely the other shinigami's would just think that their taichou's just screaming at his vice captain for being lazy again.)

**

* * *

**

"Taichou! Are you alright?!" Matsumoto worriedly asked as she grab a hold of the child prodigy's shoulders.

Ichigo just grabbed her shoulder, pulling her away as Toushiro was slowly lifting his head.

"Hey Ichigo what are you doing?! Why don't you let me....." Ichigo interrupted her complaints as he explained.

"This is seriously bad guys. This is just how he reacted the last time he got love struck."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"Oh yeah you don't know yet do you Rukia-chan, Abarai-kun. Well let's just say the person first seen by taichou right now will become a victim of being seduced and maybe raped!" Matsumoto explained.

"If that's the case maybe we should go everyone before this gets out of hand." Renji statedunderstanding what the ginger haired fukutaichou meant.

But before they could even turn around and walk away, Toushiro has fully lifted his head, revealing his now crimson red eyes.

All of them instinctually hid behind Ichigo to hide from the awakening captain, 1 question on everyone's mind.

'_Who did he see first?!'_

The answer to the said question in the shinigamis' minds was immediately answered by the one and only child prodigy with just one word (name).

"Ichigo...." The prince of snow mumbled.

Everyone relaxed as if a heavy burden was lifted from them. They didn't want to be practically raped by the 10th division captain ever in their life. Well ok maybe not everyone was satisfied with what is happening.

"Shit why me?!" the strawberry practically shouted panicking.

"Maybe because we're all hiding behind you so you're the only one who was seen when he first opened his eyes." Matsumoto said grinning.

"Tch I hate you guys I hope you......" Ichigo couldn't continue to comment on his friends as a soft practically inaudible husky voice interrupted him.

"Hey Ichi-kun can you come here." The child prodigy requested low and seductive.

Ichigo and the others just flinched.

"Um sorry Toushiro I kinda need to go somewhere right now." Ichigo said as he slowly walked to the door hoping to escape with his friends.

"So....y-you d-don't like me Ichigo?" Toushiro asked sounding like he was in the brink of tears.

Ichigo and the others can't help to look at the child prodigy's face to certify if the winter child was actually crying.

As soon as they all turned around they saw the icy captain actually crying!

Ichigo couldn't help but try and comfort him. Luckily as he tried to step closer to the winter captain his best friend held him back before he could come to close.

"Ichigo don't be tempted it's a trap I'm sure that's only crocodile tears. Have willpower!" Rukia said trying to help Renji stop him from going near the small captain.

"*gulp* Fuck are you sure that's crocodile tears Rukia?!" Ichigo asked having a hard time to believe the tears the captain was shedding were fake.

"*sniff* So I guess you do hate me Ichigo." Toushiro said shedding more tears.

Ichigo obviously lost his will power and quickly escaped from Renji's grasp, running to the little prodigy. Seeing the captain cry like a lost child was too unbearable to watch.

"Ichigo really does have a crush on Hitsugaya-taichou doesn't he." All three confirmed as they watched the orange haired teen come close to the prodigy and comfort him.

"Hey Toushiro I didn't say I hated you I just....." before he could finish his words he saw a slight smirk on the pale colored lips of the white haired captain.

"Gotcha" he said softly before quickly pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Everyone went wide eyed and stared intimately at the two shinigami's who were kissing.

Ichigo couldn't help but melt into the kiss of the child prodigy. He held the prodigy's hair and without even thinking he asked the prodigy for entrance wanting to taste the icy captain.

Toushiro gladly let him enter without hesitation but before the strawberry could even put his tongue into the prodigy's mouth, he remembered he wasn't alone with Toushiro. He was with 3 more shinigamis in the room.

He quickly pulled away from the teal eyed captain and back up till he reached the wall. He looked at his 3 shock friends who where just staring with big eyes.

"I-I didn't......" Ichigo tried to explain as a light shade of red spread across his face.

"Hey you think we should leave these two in peace?" Rukia asked the 2 shinigamis with her.

"Hmmm it would be sad if we couldn't see what happens next you know." Matsumoto said taking out her camera getting ready to take pictures.

The strawberry was going to retort on all of what his friends where saying when the teal eyed captain disrupted him by speaking.

"Hey Ichi-kun why ja stop?" Toushiro asked in an innocent tone. His hands where both laid on the floor in between his legs. He looked like a very innocent child.

**_Click_**

"W-what d-do you mean Toushiro" Ichigo stuttered as Toushiro crawled closer to him.

"Nya Ichi-kun you know what I mean." He said as he placed his hand on Ichigo's chest and played with his hair.

Ichigo blushed a dark crimson red as he noticed how close the prodigy was. He was practically sitting on the strawberry's lap already and the strawberry had no way to escape.

"C'mon I-chi-go let's continue shall we." Toushiro said as he leaned in closer to the chocolate eyed teen whispering in his ear and licking his ear lobe.

Ichigo twitch at the actions of the little captain. It felt so wrong yet so good.

**_Click_**

"G-guys please help me." Ichigo pleaded to his friends.

"Why Ichigo? It looks like you're actually enjoying it." Renji answered with a big grin.

Ichigo couldn't reply for the he felt the warm wet tongue that played with his ear slowly travel down to his cheek up to his neck.

Everyone gasped in shock as the continued staring at the 2 shinigamis in front of them not wanting to blink. They didn't know what they could miss in just a second.

Toushiro gently yet harshly sucked on the Ichigo's neck tasting the tan colored collar. Toushiro thought he tasted like his name. Sweet and addicting. Ichigo moaned as the prodigy kept sucking licking and now biting at the neck of his strawberry.

**_Click_**

"Mmnn T-toushiro....p-please stop." Ichigo pleaded with half lidded eyes. He barely had the strength or will power to resist the white haired prodigy.

The winter captain lick his way up to the neck of the strawberry to the chin after leaving a hickey one the side of the strawberry's neck.

**_Click_**

Before his tongue touched the strawberry's lips he stopped and faced the prodigy face to face. Red meets hazelnut.

"Beg me to stop my strawberry."Toushiro said with a smirk as he licked the upper portion of Ichigo's lips.

**_Click_**

'_Fuck why ain't he stopping yet! This was about the same time he stopped before well actually he already exceeded the time before!' _Ichigo thought as he a small shiver of pleasure ran across his whole body.

As if God heard his wish. Toushiro suddenly stopped. The crimson eyes were being tainted with blue and for the second time of the day another painful scream was heard.

"Renji help me!"

**Omake**

**Hime kun: So what do you think? if you see spellin mistakes and stuff dont blame me. It's night time here and ima sleepy  
**

**Toushiro: bad as always. I mean c'mon it's freakin um simple.**

**Hime kun: tch wasn't asking for your opinion**

**Matsumoto: (from another room)Hey hime kun I think it was great. specially da part where in taichou got love struck! haha that was priceless!  
**

**Hime kun: THANKS! Toushiro: URUSAI!  
**

**Toushiro: So why are you here again?**

**Hime kun: Oh that, well Uruhara said I should die first before I could actually become a shinigami but I think it's not worthy. I'll just become one when it's time.**

**Toushiro: *smirks* Want me to help you with the dying part *starts to unsheath sword and brings it to my neck***

**Hime kun: DA FUCK! I SAID IT WASNT STINKIN WORTH IT!**

**Toushiro: well let's make the readers decide bout that. if they don't review im killing you and you ain't continuing this story and if you do get reviews then fine ill let you live for now**

**Hime kun: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! oh yeah its our christmas break now so if you review I'll update faster I promise  
**

**'hime kun''neko yaoi' signing out.  
**


	10. chapter 9

**Hime kun: Merry Christmas and happy new year everyone! and hehe belated happy birthday Toushiro XD**

**Toushiro: ....ok......**

**Hime kun: Oh yeah here's my gift to you *hands him a big box* open it now please ^^**

**Toushiro: *opens box* WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!!!!**

**Hime kun: Matsumoto grab him now! **

**Toushiro: what the-------  
**

***Hime kun and Matsumoto grabs Hitsugaya and changes him into the outfit hime gave him as a present then put tape in his mouth, roped his hands and feet and puts him in a box***

**Matsumoto: hihihi That was to easy well let's get back to the story!!!  
**

* * *

**Love struck**

"Hey, so will he be ok?" Ichigo worriedly asked Unohana as he stood outside the room the tendo was currently in.

After the incident that recently happened, they took the little taichou to the 4th squad's barracks hoping to find Unohana. Luckily as soon as they stepped foot in the 4td division's territory they found the raven haired captain talking to someone in front of the gates.

They didn't waste time telling the taichou of what happened leading Hitsugaya to quickly be examined and treated.

Now the child prodigy was inside of a room – the same one he was in the last time they sent him there – resting quietly without disturbance.

The 4th squad taichou just gave all of the worried shinigamis a reassuring smile as she replied.

"Well yeah. There was no harm done to his body. In fact I think he's gonna be out later this afternoon."

Everybody sighed in relief happy nothing bad happened to their little taichou.

"So is he still asleep Unohana-taichou?" The ginger haired fukutaichou asked as she slowly tiptoed towards the wooden door behind Unohana to peek at her little captain.

The healer immediately stopped her from opening the door though.

"Well when I left him he wasn't but he looked like he was in deep thought, so I suggest you don't disturb him for now Rangiku-san" Unohana said thinking of what's best for the captain.

"Awww but I wanna talk to taichou." Matsumoto complained. She wanted to see if her taichou was alright since she was the reason he became like that.

"Hey Rangiku-san how bout we come again later. Let's get lunch first shall we." Ichigo offered.

"*Sigh* fine." came the sad reply of the blue eyed fukutaichou.

"Hey Kurosaki-san, can you also get lunch for Hitsugaya-taichou as well?" Unohana asked.

Ichigo just nodded and started walking away with his friends.

"And by the way everyone we need to talk after you come back okay?" Unohana said as a follow up.

The others just questionably looked at the 4th squad taichou but replied with an ok and continued to head out to obey their stomachs grumbling need.

The raven haired captain did the same as she went to another direction to take in some edible food and to find a certain mad scientist.

**

* * *

**

_**Meanwhile.....**_

'_Shit why did it have to happen again?' _Toushiro thought as he sat up from his bed and stared blankly at the open window beside him.

Snow was gently falling like the night he let Ichigo temporarily live in his house.

The white frozen rain would usually calm the icy captain, but today's events where to stressful for the little droplets of snow to cure.

First he had Matsumoto, Rukia and Renji annoy him to drink a stupid bottle of alcohol. Second he actually agreed to drink it! I mean was he that desperate for help in doing the 10th squads' paperwork? And the third and last stressful event, he had lost control of his body.....again!

God can't he ever get rest.

But at least there were about two things that came out good in that stressful day.

1) He didn't have to do his fukutaichou's paper works for 2 whole months now does he? All of it will be done by the most generously annoying Rukia Kuchiki and Abarai Renji.

2) He also got to taste the strawberry.

'_Wait why should I consider that as a good thing? It was the most embarrassing thing I'd ever done in my life.'_ He thought as he shook his head to put away his thoughts about the strawberry.

'_Even so......Ichigo did taste quite sweet. He tasted like a fully ripe strawberry. He was even yummier than my favourite fresh watermelons._ _Shit...am I actually thinking of all this?'_Toushiro sighed as he laid back down on the comfy white bed and put his arm over his eyes blocking the brightness the light bulb was emitting.

'_Do I really like Kurosaki that much that I'm okay with raping him?' _He asked himself a small pinkish blush rested itself on the tanned cheeks. _(And yes if you observe more closely he is actually tan not pale or white or whatever.)_

Toushiro was in such a deep thought that he didn't notice the door to his room opening letting 6 shinigamis enter the room.

"Hmmm I wonder what Kurosaki thinks?" Toushiro mumbled to himself loudly not knowing people has invaded the room.

"Think of what Toushiro?" Ichigo asked curiously.

The little white captain immediately jolted up from bed shocked as he saw 6 shinigamis standing inside the room smiling and waving at him. (Well not all of them were waving)

"Gah w-what are you doing here?!" Toushiro asked everyone as his pink blush turned slightly red.

Matsumoto noticing this skipped towards her taichou and asked in a teasing manner.

"Awww taichou why is your cheeks red? What were you thinking when you were alone ne? Don't tell me you were.......ouch!" The ginger haired taichou couldn't continue as she felt a hard hand smack her head.

"Urusai Matsumoto." The icy captain said as he tried to remove the blush from his face.

"Wwaahh Ichigo, taichou hit me in the head." Matsumoto whined as she grabbed hold of Ichigo's arm kind of possessively knowing what her taichou's reaction would be.

The little captain sent her fukutaichou his very famous death glare as the temperature of the room dropped lower than it already was. It was really fun to tease her taichou but it was also dangerous.

'_What's gotten him in a bad mood?' _Ichigo asked himself as he slowly backed away with his other friends.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I suggest you don't use your reiatsu right now. That isn't what you call resting after all, right?" Unohana said as she bravely walked closer to the little captain to put a thermometer at his mouth. Just to make sure he didn't have a fever.

"Fyn" the prodigy mumbled as he turned back the room temperature to normal. He was still mad though as Matsumoto still had her hands on Ichigo's arm.

"Hey Hitsugaya-taichou. Um here, this is for you." Rukia said as she handed a plastic bag to the white haired taichou.

"What's this Kuchiki?" Toushiro asked, careful not to drop the thermometer in his mouth as he spoke and peeked inside the plastic. He saw a small transparent bag full of his favorite food amanattō and a small pack of sushi.

"Well you haven't had lunch yet have you taichou? We bought you that just in case you're hungry." Rukia explained.

"Thanks" Toushiro said after Unohana took the thermometer out of his mouth and put her hand at his head to make certain that he didn't have a fever.

"Aaaww that's so sweet. It looks like a mother taking care of her 12 year old child." Matsumoto exclaimed as she took out her camera and tried to take a picture.

_**Click **_

Catching a glimpse of his fukutaichou's actions the little taichou grabbed his sword.

"Matsumoto delete the picture or else......" the prodigy warned.

"Iie Hitsugaya taichou. You look cute here." She stated as she happily stared at the picture in the camera.

In one swift moment....

_**Slice**_

"Waahhh Hitsugaya-taichou! What have you done with my camera?!" Matsumoto screamed as she stared at the broken pieces of her camera on the floor.

"I warned you." Was the only thing he said before getting back to bed and opening his sushi pack leaving his fukutaichou mourning for her camera.

"Now you can't develop the pictures you took in my office." He whispered to himself.

"Hey Matsumoto didn't you have another camera. The one you took with you in Hitsugaya-taichou's office?" Renji ask in a whisper.

The crimson haired fukutaichou was right. The camera she took with her in her taichou's office was different.

"You're right Renji thanks for reminding me!" she shouted as she glomped on her red headed friend earning curious stares from everyone.

"What did you remind her of Abarai-kun?" Toushiro asked as he took another bite of his sushi.

"Nothing of importance taichou." She said. The ginger haired fukutaichou wasn't gonna let her little captain destroy her other very valuable camera.

"If you say so..." He said as he closed his eyes and bit another piece of his sushi enjoying the taste.

Matsumoto quickly took out her other camera.

_**Click**_

And hid it again.

"Hey why is Kurotsuchi-taichou here anyway Unohana-taichou?" Renji asked finally acknowledging the scientist presence.

"Oh hey Mayuri didn't know you where here." The orange haired shinigami said.

"Oh yeah hey Kurotsuchi-taichou." The ginger haired shinigami stated.

"Oh didn't notice you here Kurotsuchi-taichou.....hello" Rukia said.

"Oh..hello Kurotsuchi-taichou. How long have you been standing there?" Toushiro asked as he continued eating his lunch.

Mayuri can't help but feel annoyed. Was he really unnoticed till now? Maybe his presence wouldn't even be acknowledged if the crimson haired shinigami didn't ask about him.

Unohana explained why the president of the shinigami research institute was here before the mad scientist could do something rash cause of the lack of attention he had.

"Well Kurotsuchi-taichou is here to explain to us why our little taichou here became love struck again."

"*sigh* I prefer to be called Hitsugaya-taichou, Unohana-taichou."

"Hey good point why did taichou become love struck again?" Matsumoto asked the blue haired taichou.

"Ahem even if you were very rude to me as of ignoring my presence I guess it wouldn't hurt if I told you why this happened. Remember I told you my potion may activate again on a certain event right?"

Everyone who was once there in the time where in Kurotsuchi explained about the love potion nodded.

"Well couldn't all of you have guessed by now what that certain event is?"

Everyone just looked questionably at him except for the 10th squad taichou. He had a pretty much good idea what that certain event is now.

"It's when I drink alcohol the love potion activates isn't it Kurotsuchi-taichou." Toushiro exclaimed as he threw the empty sushi pack to a nearby trash can beside his bed and took out the plastic of amanatto.

The mad scientist just smiled at him. "Correct Hitsugaya-taichou. It is in fact that event in which you are going to be affected by my love potion again. Also the amount of alcohol you drink will be the designated time of how long the love potion will be activated. For example: 1 bottle of it would cause it to be activated in 15 minutes or so. 2 bottles it would make it 30 minutes. I bet you're all smart enough to know the rest."

Everyone took their time to process the newly found information in their heads. Hitsugaya was the first person to understand everything the 12th division taichou said.

"You're sick Kurotsuchi-taichou." Toushiro said as he glared at the inventor.

"Sick is quite a harsh word don't you think Hitsugaya-taichou." He retorted returning the glare the icy captain was sending.

A jolt of lightning can be felt in the air as the two captains intently glared at each other.

"Now, now don't fight you to. Remember you are in the 4th squad barracks where people are here to rest. Don't start trouble on our territory please." Unohana said in a stern voice.

The two taichou's hastily diverted their gazes not wanting to mess with the 4th squad taichou.

"Well if you'll excuse me I have got to get back to my lab?"

"Hey taichou you going to make the antidote now?" Matsumoto asked in a loud voice.

The mad scientist just shrugged and exited the room leaving all of the shinigamis in question.

"Um what's that suppose to mean?" The strawberry asked.

"Well I don't know but I gotta go do my pape works right now." Renji stated as he waved goodbye.

"Me too bye Hitsugaya-taichou, Ichigo." Rukia said as she followed the crimson haired shinigami but both was stopped as the room temperature lowered for the second time.

"Remember what you promised Abarai-kun, Kuchiki-san." The sentence was more of a command than a question.

The two shinigamis damned each other. Their hopes of the icy captain forgetting the conditions of him drinking the booze was not forgotten.

"Matsumoto tell them what they would do." Toushiro ordered his fukutaichou.

"Will do sir!" Matsumoto said gleefully as she saluted her captain.

"Hihi c'mon guys you've got a lot of work to do." She uttered pushing the two shinigamis out of the door.

Both silently cried inside their heads as they got dragged out by the ginger haired fukutaichou.

"Well Hitsugaya-taichou, it seems that you are already alright so you can go but you are only permitted to go to your house and rest." Unohana affirmed as she to exited the room leaving the strawberry and winter prodigy alone.

"Well Toushiro, shall we go?" Ichigo asked as he offered a hand to the ice wielder like a gentleman.

"Yeah....and it's Hitsugaya-taichou to you Kurosaki." He said hiding the slight blush in his cheeks as he ignored the offered hand.

"Well it's Ichigo to you Toushiro." The strawberry countered as he slightly chuckled.

Both left in silence the 4th squad barracks and headed towards Hitsugaya's home to get some rest. Toushiro didn't have to go back to his office anyway because he was already done with his work today and with Renji and Rukia to do his fukutaichou's work, he was free to experience some rest and relaxation for once in his captain life.

* * *

**Hime kun and Matsumoto: Belated Merry Christmas Ichigo! Here we have a present for you ^^**

***They hand him a very big box***

**Ichigo: Wow thanks guys but what's this...it's so big haha is there a person in here.**

**Hime kun and Matsumoto: Just open it!**

***Ichigo unwraps gift wrapper and opens the box.***

**Ichigo: Toushiro!!!!**

***Toushiro is wearing a girl's school uniform with 2 hairpins that shape like the petals on his bankai and he's blushing XD***

**Toushiro: mmph....**

**Ichigo: *pats hime and Matsumoto on da back* I love you guys**

**Hime kun: Well dats da end of da story so please review ^^ dat can be your christmas present. Please have mercy and review! its stinkin christmas!!!**

**Ichigo: yeah well bye guys im takin my gift to my room *carries Toushiro bridal style***

**Toushiro: mmph!!!!**

**Ichigo:*grins* Sorry shiro-chan I cant here you.  
**


	11. Something very bad

**OH MY GOD EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!**

**MY USB'S FILES DISAPPEARED!!!!!I CANT FIND MY STORIES, MUSIC, HOMEWORK OR MY VERY SPECIAL PICTURES!!!!!!!! WWWWAAAAHHHH SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!!!! **

**THIS IS SO BAD**

**Oh yeah and well you know wat this means...either I quit makin this story or redo da chap i made.....except i don't know wat i made.....**

**so um unless i find my files you can consider dis story good bye.....although wait a year till you delete my story from your alert...**

**cause well i might soon find it but not update it because of high school life ...so only delete it from your alert **_**if **_**its 1 year already...**

**Please pray that I find my files!!! I DIDNT DELETE IT!!!! IM BLAMIN MY FRIEND'S LAPTOP FOR THIS!!!!  
**


End file.
